


Day 2: College AU

by EveriDaze



Series: AUgust 2020 [2]
Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: August Writing Challenge, College AU, it just barely counts, sorta at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveriDaze/pseuds/EveriDaze
Summary: Sleeves and Coriander share a few moments together before Sleeves goes off to school.
Series: AUgust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862410





	Day 2: College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Barely a College AU, but I'm not giving up an excuse to write Sleeves as Cori's daughter!
> 
> Characters: Coriander and Sleeves
> 
> Character Origin: Lucidia (both are my own OCs)

Boxes were stacked upon each other carefully, kept in corners and out of the way. The walls had been stripped of their posters, the bed was neatly made. The dresser was empty, and all of the belongings Sleeves was taking with her were packed into the car. It was almost time to go.

The parasite in question was checking a few things, making sure nothing important would be left behind for her mom to eventually fit into the closet- Once that happened it'd take a few winters for any of it to be unburied. Coriander herself stood just outside of the door. She didn't move, didn't speak. Just watched. Sleeves felt her soft gaze on her back. "Is something wrong, mom?" She asked, turning to look at the woman who raised her for the past 10 years. Even though Coriander shook her head her mouth told a different story. "I just... Can hardly believe you're going off to college." They were words near any parent would say, but for the two of them it held a whole different meaning. 

Sleeves tilted her head with a small smile before going to join her. "After so long..." The elder woman continued. "...Though, I'd be lying if I said time didn't go by far too fast..." She held her hand out so it was below Sleeves' shoulder. "You were that size when we met... And now you're..." She just raised her other hand to the top of her head before letting both of them drop. "And I still hold to the hope I'll be taller than you one day." Sleeves replied, hoping to lighten the mood a little. The smile Coriander gave her said it worked. "Perhaps if you drink more milk?"

"The type that tastes like pink?"

"Of course. Please tell me if you run out of the syrup for it."

They shared silent laughter. Then the large bell down the road rang for the new hour, casting a bittersweet glow once more. "...I should probably start going so I can get there before night traffic starts." Sleeves said after a moment. Coriander nodded in agreement, but once again the action didn't match her words. "Are you sure you will be alright? You have everything you need, including self defense items?" Sleeves waved her slightly long jacket sleeve as if to remind of her ability. "Everything I need, plus all the things I can get from my sleeve." 

"And you know the campus?"

"If not I can get a map." 

"What about dinner?"

"I have enough to grab something on the way."

"Have your brakes been checked?"

Sleeves raised her brows. "Mom, quit stalling. I'll be _fine._ " Coriander sighed softly. "Yes, of course... I just... Do not want to see you go off into the world yet, I suppose." The soon-to-be college student held back an eye roll. "The way you say that makes it sound like I'll disappear into a vast sea of people and never return... I'll only be gone a few years! And there's gonna be holidays and phone calls." Coriander nodded. "That is true..." Then she stepped out of the doorway to walk Sleeves to the car. She followed at the reaper's slow pace. It still seemed like it was only a few seconds before they reached the car. 

She looked to Coriander, then hugged her. In return, she was hugged back just as- if not more- tightly. "Please... Stay safe." Coriander quietly said to her as they reached the end of the embrace. Sleeves smiled, and held out her hand in a familiar gesture. Coriander followed, linking her pinky with Sleeves'. "I promise." Sleeves said. "And you're free to take away my Animal Crossing Amiibo cards if I don't." Coriander chuckled, discreetly wiping a small tear once they finished. "I will... Most certainly keep that in mind." With that, Sleeves turned her back and got in the car. Coriander took a few steps back as the engine came to life. The two waved to each other one last time, and far too soon a time later Sleeves' car was nothing but a small dot in the distance.

Coriander stared after her for a few moments, a part of her desperately wanting to follow... But she knew it was time for Sleeves to go off and explore on her own for a little while and Sleeves knew that whenever she needed or wanted, the door was always open for her.

She returned to her apartment and began to brew some tea.


End file.
